Pearl (D
Pearl is the immortal ruler of all Chaotic Dragons in Titania. Pearl is known as the Moon Dragon, and should she ever be slain her spirit will return and create a new body. She's attended by four huge Brown Dragons. Each able to cast spells. Pearl is the daughter of The Great One, the immortal ruler of all Dragonkind in Titania. She doesn't like to work with her siblings Opal and Diamond but her father treats the three equally showing no favoritism. Appearance While Pearl is usually seen in the form of a huge Brown Dragon she is actually a huge dragon of Pearlescent scales. Personality Pearl is an Immortal, which means she will and has outlived many lives. She doesn't value non-Dragons much due to how brief they live compared to her fellow Dragons. She does however value knowledge, and likes to be flattered and thus treats Elves, magic-users, and even clerics far better then she will other character types though it's unlikely any of them will be at a conclave and should any of them find her personal hoard she'd treat them as thieves upon whom she will have no mercy. In general she enjoys seeing the non-Dragons in a state of discord- observing wars, unrest, and other worldly events from her lair. She's a very energetic Dragon who hosts the Conclaves with much activity taking place- she likes to see those gathered having fun and being active. Aerial stunts, wrestling, and other competitions. She will more often then her brother and sister reward Immortality at these events. She's prone to outbusts of passion, anger, and sadness. In regards to her siblings she's the most rebellious- she still follows her father but she tries to disrupt the order he brings to show her dislike of working with Diamond, and Opal. Her father is challenged to combat her outbursts, especially when the matter is important to the continued progression of Dragonkind across the world of Titania. Her brother Opal tries to teach her to not use energy so quickly to which Pearl takes such as an attack upon her individuality- her being a hyperactive and hyperemotional being. She however shares her brother's belief regarding Diamond. Diamond is to Pearl and Opal a rigid being who doesn't know how to loosen up and have fun. Diamond is annoyed by Pearl's attempts to get her to loosen up. Pearl follows her father and works with the others for a reason that would be terrifying to mortals- and where she to tell them that she protects the world it may be difficult for them to believe. Travel Pearl will when traveling go forth with a court consisting of 1 of each Dragon under her authority in addition to her attendants whose form she will have (that of a brown dragon). She will relax in the same form as her attendants (that of a brown dragon) to confuse Scrying. Pearl only really travels from her home every 100 years to attend the conclaves of those Dragons that are her responsibility. Her personal hoard contains no less then three miscellaneous items usable by Dragons. She'll create magical artifacts for Dragons. Magic She has with her a spellbook that contains all magic-user and cleric spells. While Dragons are born with innate Magic Pearl has taken to the active study of Magic- divine and otherwise. Cleric spells being gained with the usual amount of meditation. Immortal Domain: Energy Pearl has access to the Immortal Magic of the Energy Sphere. Pearl ages ago sought to be the paragon of Magic which she saw as an expression of one's uniqueness- their individuality- as every talking dragon is born with Magic it is part of who they are. She had to discovery a lot of new skills and knowledge to succeed at this which is how she compiled her spellbook. She enjoys the fact that a number of spells where first discovered by her. Special Traits She is immune to charm, hold, paralysis, slow, death ray, disintegration, and poison. She is also immune to all spells of the third level or lower. She is immune to all dragon breath types, and dragon control items. She can polymorph herself into the form of any Dragon type under her authority; including that of the Red Dragon. She can use the breath attack of each dragon type under her authority once a day in her normal or polymorphed form. Like her father and siblings she can grant immortality and only does so for Dragons. Category:Titania